1. Field of the Invention Implementations described herein relate generally to accessing and retrieving news content and, more particularly, to graphically displaying and labeling news events over time.
2. Description of Related Art
Existing news aggregation services (e.g., Google News) search out, and aggregate, news content published on web pages throughout the Internet. In response to a search query from a user, the news aggregation service presents a list of stories, from the aggregated news content, relevant to the query with each story involving a group of articles from different publications dealing with the same topic. The user may select from the presented list of stories which news content documents that the user desires to read. To keep abreast of developments in the news, users periodically access the news aggregation service, re-enter a search query and view relevant news stories.